And Then Gravity Fell
by scrollingstuff
Summary: An AU, in which Twilight ends up in Gravity Falls instead of Canterlot High in Equestria Girls still a pony, yet it seems her ability to talk has been taken from her. All that normal crossover crap. And for those that are worried, no, there is no Twidip.
1. Chapter 1

Don't worry, Twi!" "You'll be great!" "I know you can do it!" Twilight heard the cheers and words of admiration from her friends as she dipped her hoof into the mirror. She pulled back quickly in fear of what could possibly await her on the other side and turned her head towards her mentor. Celestia gave her a quiet, supportive nod before Twilight looked back at the mirror. She held her breath in anxiety and slowly descended into the glass.

Before she could even open her eyes, the mare felt nothing but a mist of confusion and fear. She didn't know where she had ended up or if it'd be safe. She couldn't even feel anything at the moment, not even herself. Twilight felt like she was simply gone and floating mid air, surrounded by absolute nothingness. Suddenly, she felt her body thrust forward, as if she was being thrown by somepony or a gust of wind had knocked her off her hooves.

Twilight fell on her side with a hard tumble and felt the painful bruises forming on her body. Grass had stained into her lush purple coat and mane. She lied on the grass for about two minutes before fulling getting to fathom what was happening. The alicorn shook her head and raised her hooves in an attempt to rise. Her body shook a little, her legs trembling as she tried to steady herself. Twilight's huge, wonder-filled eyes analyzed her location. A forest!...But what forest?

She certainly knew that this wasn't the Everfree Forest. Despite the eerie tone of her surroundings, it was nowhere near as unsettling as the forest that had placed itself next to PonyVille. Though, judging by the looks of it, it came pretty close. She was in the middle of a clearing that had trees surrounding her as if she was about to be ambushed by them. The only source of of light came from the moonlight shining onto the clear spot that Twilight had landed in.

The mare had millions of thoughts running through her head at the speed of light before she could remember her task. She needed to get her crown back, no matter what it took. Even if she was tossed into a forest she knew absolutely nothing about.

In a poor attempt to walk after her hard crash, she was nearly startled by the sounds of owls crying in the dry night air. Twilight sprang upward and landed onto the tips of her hooves. In that moment, she planned on comforting herself by saying "Oh, Twilight. Don't be so jumpy. It's just an owl!", but as she opened her mouth to say her planned words, out came the most peculiar outcome.

Nothing.

Her voice that had passed through her throat every time she had to speak her mind was gone. This made Twilight even more devastated. What else was going to happen to her? The princess's thoughts were interrupted by the fluttering of the owl that had scared her earlier. The flapping sound gave Twilight's mind a reminder about her newly found wings, making her feel a little sheepish that she didn't think of flying upward earlier. Unfortunately, there was another thing Twilight had forgotten; She wasn't really good at it. As she tried to lift herself off the ground, her wings flapped out of tune with each other and she was barely getting even higher. Soon enough, her huge, pegasus wings gave up from exhaustion and she landed flat on her stomach with a loud thud.

Twilight look around helplessly after she'd gotten herself upright once more and took a long look into the wide wall of trees. The very best she could do would be to explore this land, maybe find somewhere safe to rest. She closed her eyes and began to think deeply in order to use her magic. Luckily, this strange world hadn't taken her magical abilities, and her horn began to glow a bright mixture of white and magenta. One look into the woods again, and she was off.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Dipper slowly began to open his eyes, he found it hard to convince his arms to lift him up. He lied there lazily and stared up at the ceiling with his thoughts beginning to devour his mind. The young boy would do this often when he'd wake up. Sure, he liked that his summer hadn't been a complete bore like he thought it was going to be, but he liked to take advantage of a few moments of peace.

Slowly, his body shifted and he finally managed to rise out of his bed. Immediately, Dipper headed downstairs. Past the living room is where he found the kitchen, where he was greeted by his sister sitting patiently while wearing a goofy and brace-filled smile upon her face.

"Morning, bro!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Morning." Her brother replied sleepily.

The twins would normally have morning conversations almost everyday while they would wait for Stan to wake up. Most of their talks consisted of Mabel telling Dipper about what kind of wacky shenanigans her, Candy, and Grenda would get into or, Dipper's least favorite subject, Pacifica's "transformation."

"I'm telling ya, Dip! I think she's actually doing well...for a walking-one-dimensional-bleach-blonde-valley-girl-sterotype."

Dipper just scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because from what i heard, she said something about you being nothing but a talking ball of yarn at the mall yesterday."

"Yeah, but she smiled at me from afar on that same day."

"Evil smile or something actually genuine?"

"That's not important." Mabel said at quick pace, trying to shush her brother. "And look!" Mabel pulled out a photograph from her sweater. "She's sharing!"

The brother leaned forward to look at the picture. It showed Pacifica passing a dollar to one of her friends.

Dipper grunted. "Should it really count if she's only being nice to another one of her spoiled friends?"

"It's a start!"

Her brother rolled his eyes, but Mabel's just softened. "I just think it'd be better for the both of us not to be stabbing each other in the back or maybe even friends. You saw her back at the golf park. She's not THAT bad."

All Dipper did was face away.

"Besides, what would you know about making friends."

"Huh?" Dipper raised her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, admit it!" Mabel raised her hands in the air. "You're not the most popular."

"Mabel! I have plenty of friends! Wendy, Soos..."

"Any friends _your own age?_"

It was at that moment he stopped talking and began to think. **Uh oh, she's right. I don't even have any friends at home.**

"Well, you know.." He said while turning away. "I just...haven't found somebody with the same interests."

"Dipper, that shouldn't matter. If you really want friends, you should be going out there find some yourself, not just sit around and-"

At that moment, he rose from his seat and walked out of the kitchen. "Broseph?" He went up and back down the stares and passed the doorway where Mabel could see him. "Broseph!?"

All Mabel heard was a slam of a door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper sat alone in the woods with his eyes staring wistfully at the sky above him and his hands slightly clutched. He had been sitting on the edge of a an old log. his hands were gripping onto the small patches of moss, struggling with his thoughts. _Why'd you do it Mabel? You know how much I hate it when you bring that up! _

Back at his home town, he wasn't exactly the most popular person there. Probably even less than in Gravity Falls. The other children had always found either is introverted personality annoying, his intelligence overwhelming, or his obsession with the supernatural odd. Plus, he couldn't even count how many times he had been teased for his strange birthmark or how slightly wimpy he was.

"Ugh..." Dipper muttered as he began to bury his face into his arms. Whenever it was brought up, he always felt like just tearing himself open. Not only that, but he always felt like it was his own fault for all of this. Sometimes he actually wished he wasn't so smart or interested in the paranormal. Sometimes he even wanted to be like his sister. How she could simply go out there and do all that kind of stuff everyday escaped him. He couldn't even talk to at least one person without the strong need to go have some time to himself. _Sometimes i just want to...to..._

Something rustled in the bushes. Very loudly too. Dipper immediately sprung to his feet and darted his eyes back and forth. He cringed in anticipation and held his breath. It only took a few seconds for him to ease up and straighten himself. "Come on, Mabel. I know you're there!"

Nobody answered. Dipper walked forward a few feat and raised his eyebrows.

"Mabel! I know you. You're gonna pounce on me and send me flying and tickle me any minute now."

There was still no response. A couple of footsteps were heard. Except they sounded off. They made clop sounds, as if a hooved creature had been there. And then it hit him. He was being watched by a monster.

_It could just be a deer. It's probably a deer. _He thought. But mere curiosity had bewitched him yet again. He braced himself and walked carefully forward as the feeling of intensity overflowing.

More hoofsteps were heard. _It's getting closer._ The boy began to tremble slightly and he gulped. His hands reached for the lush green bushes that sat in front of him.

**WHAM!** Dipper was struck by an unknown force and was slammed down on the ground. Something had pinned him down. His back and chest ached terribly as he was pushed down under the weight of an unknown creature. It took him a loud yelp out of both shock and pain to get him to look upwards at the very thing that had knocked into him. Above him, he saw the legs and the body of the animal and it had appeared to be completely coated in bright purple. Surprisingly, it began to slowly back off of him.

He slowly got up too and began to dust himself off. Parts of his body still hurt badly. He raised his head to get a good look at the mass of purple.

It was something very horse-like, except for a lot of things. The multicolored skin obviously, but it also had a great big face full of expression, which at the moment was filled with fear and confusion. It's teeth were gritted and it's eyes were extremely widened. Speaking of the eyes, they were huge! They were mostly black, but they had a beautiful ray of lilac circled around them. It was almost as if the gorgeous time in between sunset and noon when the sky would be slightly violet colored had been sucked into it's pupils.

"Oooh my gosh.." Dipper whispered. It was all so sudden and surprising. He just didn't know how to react. It didn't take him long to notice the billions of twigs and leaves sticking out and tangled within its mane and tail. There were a few bruises on its legs and the bottoms of its hooves were covered in dirt. _What happened to you? _Dipper wondered. He began to approach the equine, but out of complete fear, it jumped backwards and out sprang a gigantic pair of wings from it's back.

Dipper stumbled backwards again, but he didn't get up as he was in awe of the feathery wings that were displayed in front of him. He shook his head to snap out of it and stood up. Before he attempted to touch it again, he whispered "Shh, it's okay. Not gonna hurt you. Gonna fix you up."

The creature flinched as he pulled out all of the plants and sticks nestled into it's hair, but in the end it was worth it. One by one, he cleaned it all out. Suddenly, something had caught Dipper's eye. On top of it's head was a horn that stuck out. _It's like a unicorn...but it also has wings for some reason._ But then, all of that was interrupted when the head it belonged to lowered itself to free it.

"Hm..." Dipper said. Out from his vest, he pulled out that red old journal he constantly used and sat back down on the log. He turned through the pages, searching endlessly. Unfortunately, the book had said nothing about creatures like that. _New addition, I guess._

Before he could get up to leave, he couldn't help but stare at the poor thing. He'd seen how helpless it looked and he felt incredibly bad for having to leave it there. "So...i guess this is goodbye?"

He turned away and faced right, thinking of all the things he'd right about. _Violet fur, expressionful face, sparkly eyes, wings, nubby horn... _

More trotting noises were heard behind him. Quickly, he faced back and saw the defenceless equine had wanted to follow him. "Ah, jeez." Dipper sighed, but he couldn't help but smile warmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper walked slowly down the trail the led back to the Mystery Shack with his eyes locked on the strange equine that followed him. She (Or, what Dipper hoped was a she) kept a rather far distance from him by about a couple of feet and stared back at him. She looked as if she was rather unsure about everything that was happening. It was pretty pitiful, to be quite honest. Her head hung rather low and ears were flopped back and Dipper couldn't help but feel remorseful. _She looks like some kind of stray cat...or something._

"DIPPER!" A high pitched yelp echoed through the trees. Dipper turned his head back forward to see that he was already back to the shack. Up ahead, he saw Mabel charging forward with a enormous and goofy grin across her face. The brother raised his eyebrows at the sight and held his hands up. "It's okay, Mabel. I'm fine no-"

Mabel zoomed right passed him and didn't even give him a single glance, leaving him dumbfounded. His sister had her arm tucked into her sleeves and they were spread wide open. Immediately she wrapped them around the purple mare and hugged her tight to the point were she was practically squeezing her. "You found a pony!" She squealed. "A magical, bright coloured, adorable...and flying pony! The best kind of pony there is!"

The pony was completely snared by her and began wheezing from a lack of air, almost to the point where she was starting to look blue. Dipper walked up to his sister and tapped her a few times on back. "Mabel, your kinda suffocating her."

She squeezed even tighter. "_I'll suffocate you with love."_ She whispered.

Soon she let go and the pony flopped down on the ground almost like a rag doll and gasped for air. "Alright, you've been loved."

Dipper belt down and looked at her worrisomely. "Jeez, Mabel. You nearly killed her."

"Ah well, you know what they say. Love hurts!"

"If you keep that up, she might not even last a day with us."

Mabel's eyes darted forward and her face went completely blank. "**What?"**

"Well, i was kinda thinking of...keeping her? I mean, for a little while, y'know?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a tiny but. She said completely nothing and her eyes were sparkling as if they had been decorated with glitter. Dipper snapped his fingers a few times in front of her face. "Mabel? You okay?"

_**"Never give up on your dreams..."**_

* * *

"No."

"What?"

"No. I said no."

"But Grunkle Stan-"

"No buts except that horse's out the door!"

The mare that was standing behind the two twins looked rather offended. Her ears were drawn back and gave the stingy old conman an angry pout. In fact, she was probably making the same face as Dipper at that moment.

"But Grunkle Stan, look at her! She has cuts and bruises and she's completely filthy!" He exclaimed.

"That may be true, but you promised me. Remember?"

Dipper scratched himself behind his head. "Promise? I don't remember ever making any promises to you."

Stanford sneered at his nephew and gave him a tough glare. "You promised me you wouldn't get involved with all this paranormal stuff again after the zombie incident. Besides, just look at her. Gross, freaky...and surprisingly marketable towards little girls."

Now she was just plain annoyed at this point. Her eyes began to squint angrily. Clearly, she didn't seem to be an animal that took insults lightly.

"I can assure you, she's nowhere near as dangerous as anything else in this town if you just pleas-"

Dipper was cut off by Mabel again when she place her arm in front of him. "Dipper stop. I can handle this..."

She walked forward to Grunkle Stan and began leaning on him. "Oh my dear beloved old grunkle." She said in a slick and challenging tone. "I don't think you realize what you have here standing before you. Think of it this way, me and Dips can be pre-occupied by her..."

Stan raised one of his eyebrows and placed his hand upon his chin. "Hmm..."

"Aaaand you could use her for marketing purposes. Wouldn't customers completely eat up a horned and winged magical pony?"

A smile slowly began to form on his face. "Hmmm..."

"Like you said, she's marketaaaaaable."

"Hehe, yeah. That does sound pretty...NO! Nope! I said this once and i'll say it again! No!"

Mabel stepped back and looked at him slyly. "Grunkle Stan, i didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Her eyes began sparkling again and she pushed her bottom lip forward, trying to make a cute face. "Pweaaaaaaase?"

"Grr..."

"Pweaaaaaaase?"

"Mabel, the word "please" gives me a burning sensation. You of all people should know that. It's only gonna make it worse."

"Pwetty pweaaaaaase?"

The old man broke down and slammed his hand on the counter. "Okay! Okay! Okay! You can keep her for as long as you want! Just PLEASE don't ever do that again!"

Mabel turned to the two others behind her, who both had their jaws dropped. She flipped her hair and winked. "Mabel Pines; Master of the Grunkle."


End file.
